


What You Need

by marvelfan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Clint needs a release, F/M, Natasha is there to help, Orgasm Delay, Sex, Sparring, i hope I'm doing the tags right, phil is mentioned, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint needs to let go and release himself. Natasha is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic that I have written. Any suggestions are welcome! Comment if you want. It is unbeta'd. If I missed anything in the tags, let me know and I will fix it. Thanks!

"That looks like it hurts". Natasha was looking at him with mild concern, noting the bruises he acquired on his face. "They're not from the mission. Where did you get them"?

"I went out last night to blow off some steam, that's all". Clint really didn't feel like being questioned or dealing with his partner at the moment.

"Phil's going to kill you, you know".

He rolled his eyes at her and got up to leave, but she quickly pushed him back down into the kitchen chair. "Why did you let whoever it was do this to you? I don't understand. You're more than capable of taking care of yourself Clint". Her voice was calm and unwavering, yet there was a hint of concern mixed with curiosity.

"Like I said, I need to blow off some steam. This helped".

They stared at each other in silence. Clint not wanting to go further into details about his bar fight last night and the quick fuck he received afterwards by the guy, and Natasha studying him, trying to figure him out. "Fine. You can go. But do not think this discussion is just dropping. I'll see you tomorrow". And with that, she left. Clint sat there, eating the rest of his cereal. It wasn't going to be fun avoiding Coulson - he never liked it when Clint got into random fights.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Clint headed down to the gym for his morning spar with Natasha. He was hoping he'd get lucky and she wouldn't question him again. Life was never lucky for Clint Barton. He stepped into the gym and found her already wrapping her hands. "Mats. Now". She spoke with an edge to her voice, not angry, but not exactly pleasant. Great, he thought. He stepped onto the mats and was immediately taken down by his counterpart. "Slow" was all she said before standing up and resuming a fighting stance. Clint stood and practically mirrored her posture.

She lunged at him again, putting him of the defense fairly quickly. He didn't know what had gotten into her, not that he was complaining. He threw a fake jab and followed it with an uppercut that barely missed and a quick kick to her abdomen that landed. She countered by crouching down and sweeping his legs and rolling on top of him, her forearm against his throat. "Is this what you need? To get the shit kicked out of you?". He tried to push her off, but she pressed further into his throat. "Why do you need this Clint? Tell me". She genuinely wanted to know. She wanted to help her partner.

He snarled "fuck you, Nat" before grabbing her hair and pulling her head back, quickly shifting their weight and putting her beneath him. He tried to punch her, but she grabbed his arm, shifting her body and wrapping her legs around his neck, effectively putting him in an arm bar. He could easily break her ankle or dislocate he knee in this position, but he wasn't trying to harm her so he taped out. She released him from the hold, but she moved atop of him once more. Natasha stared down at him with furrowed brows, deep in thought about her partner. "Tell me what you get out of going to random bars and getting beat up by half-drunk guys".

He let out a long sigh, resigning himself to her questioning. "I get to let out steam" he said. Natasha raised one eyebrow at him, not believing his bullshit answer. "Fine. I feel like I deserve it, especially after a bad mission. I go to a bar, pick a fight with some guy and let him beat the shit out of me. Sometimes after, we fuck. Depends on my mood that night". 

"You don't deserve this Clint". He rolled his eyes, but she grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "I mean it. You don't deserve this... but. If this is something you want, I want to help". He looked at her like she grew another head. "I mean it. Next time you feel like you need a beating, come to me. I don't want you going out and picking random fights. I will help you". They sat there for a few more minutes before she spoke again. "And, I'm going to help with the other part. Or get Coulson to help if you're in the mood for a guy. We've all had sex with each other before, so it shouldn't be a problem. In fact, shower and meet me in my room in twenty minutes". With that, Natasha got and left.  
Clint was lying there, unsure of what just happened. Damn. He brought himself to get up and move, heading towards the shower. It's going to be a long day...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He found himself knocking on Natasha's door fifteen minutes later. He didn't know what to expect. There wasn't much time for him to ponder this as Natasha opened the door and ushered him in. As soon as he walked in and shut the door she spoke. "Strip. Now". He turned to look at her, not believing what he just heard.

"What did you just -", he was cut off by her slapping him.

"I said strip. Now. Do not disobey me. I am in charge and you are going to do as I say. Now, strip or so help you, you'll regret it".

He didn't waste another moment. He stripped out of his clothing and starred at her, awaiting further instructions. How did she know, he thought. He never told anyone about this part of him. He didn't like people knowing he enjoyed giving up control in the bedroom. But somehow Natasha figured it out. Figures.

She spoke again, command filling her voice. "Go to the bedroom and lay face up on the bed". She followed him in as he made his way to her room. She noted how his body was still stiff, still filled with tension. "If at any time you need me to stop, say 'red' and I'll stop immediately. This is to help you Clint". He nodded in agreement, letting her know it was okay to continue. "I'm going to help you lose control and give you the pain you need, not the pain you think you deserve. Understood?" He nodded once again, adding a quiet "yes" afterwards.

She moved to one of her dresser drawers, pulling out a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, and a bottle of lube and making her way back to the bed where Clint was still laying. She straddled him, grabbing his wrists as she spoke. "I'm going to cuff you to the bed and blindfold you. Remember your safe word".

Clint was already growing hard just thinking about what Natasha was going to do to him. He knew she would do this right for him and give him what he needed. He trusted her. She put the blindfold over his eyes, making sure he couldn't see at all. He felt her hand roam around his exposed torso, shivering at the slightest touch. She kissed his throat, nipping and sucking as she went. She took his left nipple into her mouth, sucking on it. He let out a soft moan in response. God she feels good, he thought. Her lips made their way past his hips, hovering right over his cock. Before he knew it, she took him all the way into her mouth, licking her way around his cock. "Oh Jesus fuck, Nat". Natasha was an expert with her tongue, and sex in general for that matter. Her training the in Red Room made sure of that.

She could feel his release building, his balls swelling with the need. Before he knew it, she pulled back and dropped him out of her mouth completely. "What the fuck" he asked, his impatience taking over.

"You don't get to cum unless I tell you to. Understood"?

Clint grunted in frustration, but ultimately nodded his head. He was rewarded by her slicking up his cock with the lube she had gotten out. "I'm going to fuck you. If you're good I'll let you come". He could barely wait. She slid herself slowly onto him, taking him in inch by inch. He wanted to buck his hips up, but knew better than that. He fisted his hands to the bed frame, wanting her to go faster. She eventually took him all in, she could feel the blond hairs on him. Slowly she rocked her hips forward, driving Clint mad. "Please, Tasha... please".

She quickened her pace, riding him harder and faster. A soon as he got close to his release, she slowed down almost to a snail's pace. He huffed in frustration, bucking his hips up trying to get some friction. Natasha slapped him across the face and grabbed his throat. "Did I tell you you could do that"?

"No" his voice was low, almost a whisper.

"Don't do it again". She kept up her game of riding him hard and fast and then slow and steady. After what felt like hours to him, she finally picked her pace up and rode him harder than she had before. "That's right Clint. I want you to come. Let go for me".

He didn't need any more prompting before he was crying out her name while he came. She kept going, riding his orgasm out and finally letting herself come. Natasha pushed herself off of him, rolling over to lay down next to him. "Feel better"?

Clint gave her a small, sated smile. "Yes. Thank you".

"You're welcome".

From that moment on, any time he needed to blow off steam or needed a release he went to Natasha or Coulson. They gave him what he wanted, what he needed.


End file.
